1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydraulic coupling members. More particularly, it relates to high-pressure, female coupling members for subsea use in oil and gas exploration and production applications.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A wide variety of hydraulic coupling members are known in the art. Typically, a coupling is comprised of two members—a male member having a generally cylindrical probe and a female member having a receiving chamber equipped with one or more seals for providing a fluid-tight radial seal with the outer surface of the probe element of the male member.
For high-temperature, high-pressure applications, a crown-type seal having a dovetail interference fit with a seal retainer or seal cartridge in a female coupling member has proven to be a particularly effective configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,430 discloses an undersea hydraulic coupling member having a ring-shaped seal with multiple sealing surfaces extending radially inwardly therefrom. The multiple sealing surfaces help guide the probe of the male coupling member into the female member without the risk of drag or galling of the receiving chamber or metal seal retained therein. The seal has an interfit with reverse inclined shoulders in the female member to restrain the seal from moving radially inwardly due to vacuum or low pressure in the receiving chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,002 describes an undersea hydraulic coupling with a pressure-energized dovetail seal. The seal has a pair of flexible sealing surfaces for sealing with the male and female coupling members, and a cavity therebetween that is exposed to fluid pressure in the coupling. The outer circumference of the seal has a dovetail interfit between inclined shoulders in the female member bore and on a seal retainer that holds the seal in the bore.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,439 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,071 describe an undersea hydraulic coupling which includes a male member and female member, and a two-piece retainer for restraining radial movement of a wedge-shaped annular seal into the central bore of the female member. The two-piece retainer includes a cylindrical retainer sleeve member slidably received within the female member bore, and a threaded retainer-locking member threadable to mating threads in the wall of the central bore. The retainer-locking member holds the retainer sleeve member in place within the female member bore. The annular seal is restrained from radial movement by a dovetail interfit with a mating shoulder on at least one of the retainer sleeve and the retainer-locking members.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0029749 describes an undersea hydraulic coupling member having a bore liner that protects the coupling members from galling during assembly or disassembly. The bore liner is removable from the bore of a female undersea hydraulic coupling member. The bore liner may be integral with a seal section that may seal with a male undersea hydraulic coupling member. The bore liner also may have an outer diameter configured to engage and interlock with the bore in which the bore liner is positioned.